Some memory devices such as NAND flash memory devices possess finite write/erase endurance and/or limited data retention. Tracking the write/erase endurance and data retention is often desired to recognize a current usefulness and reliability of such memory. To date, however, proposed solutions have failed to provide acceptable solutions for these and/or other issues associated with such memory devices.